


Follow You

by nuclearplantlife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, klance, klangst, sad klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearplantlife/pseuds/nuclearplantlife
Summary: in which the galra win





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> based of the song follow you by bring me the horizon
> 
> this is really sad and I'm sorry 
> 
> KEITH P.O.V

When I was young, I used to fascinate about space. The wonders of the unknown. My dad would laugh at me while I ran around our house will my toy rocket ships and aliens. I thought that it would be paradise. But of course that wasn't true, I was just living the American dream.

I knew this was the end. We weren't getting out of this. Shiro was still missing so we couldn't form voltron. But despite this I still fought. I fought for the universe to be free from this evil. We weren't getting back to earth, and it's not like I'd have much to miss but lance. God, Lance has his whole family worried sick about him. His mom and dad, his siblings. Not having any idea where the hell he is. It hurts me to think about it.

Pidge and Hunk are both down. Shot by all the galra ships. We can't last much longer, we are going to lose. Shiro left me to be the leader and this is all I've done. Destroy lives. I wipe my cheeks as lance tells me through the coms, "Keith! I think we should retreat this isn't looking good!" I choke back a sob. "Keith?" "We can't retreat, Lance, the castle is destroyed. I watch as he wips his lion around to see the destroyed particules floating among space. "W-what?" He stutters, "keith what are we supposed to do." 

"I don't know" I say honestly. I can't believe that I did this. This is my fault. I can't win. I take my hands off of the controls. One day you can go to space too, keith! My dads words ripple through my conscience, remember how my face lit up at the thought. "KEITH!" Why'd you stop" Lance yells. "It's over Lance, it's over." I say, my voice flat before opening the escape door and entering the zero gravity. 

"Listen to me lance, I want you to go home. Go see your family don't come back here. You have a chance to live your life" I tell him, my voice shaky, "I'll distract them, get the fuck out of here." 

"Keith what do you mean what are you doing? I'm not leaving you to DIE!" 

"Pi-pidge and hunk are dead lance. So are allura and coran. We lost. Save yourself lance" There are tears streaming down my face now, I can't stop it.

And just as I say that I see lance exit his lion. "LANCE GET OUT OF HERE GO SEE YOUR FAMILY!! LANCE DONT COME OVER HERE YOUR GOING TO GET KILLED YOUR FAMILY NEEDS YOU" I half yell, half sob. 

But then then he's touching my arm and has one hand placed on the crook of neck. His beautiful face is lit up with pink, purple and blue from the lazers, face shimmering with tears. "I love you keith" he says as he takes off our helmets and kisses me. "I love you too lance". And then my vision is black.

_you can drag me through hell, if it meant I could hold your hand. I will follow you, cause I'm under your spell ___


End file.
